


Full-Court Press [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Basketball Innuendos for Days, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Sharing Clothes, Sorry LeBron, jersey kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: To be clear, these are not tactics Ryan would recommend. Being an athleisure-obsessed pervert, and lying, and clothes-sabotage: these are not things he’s proud of.But they have undeniablyworked.Shane’s standing next to him in the hotel lobby while Devon checks them all out of their rooms, and he's wearing a sleeveless purple Lakers jersey and the world’s softest, clingiest sweatpants. It’s so exactly as Ryan pictured it, so precisely in line with his fantasies, that he has to pinch himself.***Or: Let’s talk about those jerseys in Ryan Bergara’s closet.





	Full-Court Press [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full-Court Press](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226561) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



> Runs 1:19:22. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Music used is "Get'cha Head in the Game" and "Start of Something New" from High School Musical. Voice editing by marianas, music editing by me.

  


**MP3 [50.5 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Full-Court%20Press.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [57.1 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Full-Court%20Press.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS FIC IS MY ~JAM. Did I start reading it, get three paragraphs in, and then immediately stop so I could go grab my mic and record this cold because it was SO GOOD I couldn't not? You know that I did, my friends. You know that I did.
> 
> I would apologize for using High School Musical, but I'm not remotely sorry.


End file.
